pokemon_the_hunt_for_thanatosfandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan
Brendan is a Pokemon Trainer that accompanies Andrew and May throughout Hoenn to investigate the climate changes around the region. Brendan is the son of Gym Leader Norman, and desperately craves attention from his father. However, after losing his first gym battle, he finds that he doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Gym Leader. After being inspired by the Contest Spectacular idol Lisia, Brendan decides to become a Coordinator. Personality Brendan is a thrill-seeker, quickly growing bored of the quiet Littleroot Town. He had hoped that his move from New Bark Town of Johto would bring adventure. Brendan is a very confident and decisive person, quickly becoming fast friends with his neighbor May and Andrew. The only time he loses confidence is when he is defeated. He is also very embarrassed of the scars he received from a wild Pokemon when he was a child, so Brendan always wears his white hat. Brendan loves being in the water, and chose his starter because of that love. History Brendan was mauled by a Zangoose at a zoo when he was a young child in the Johto region. He always loved swimming on the shores of New Bark town with all of the water Pokémon. He moved to Hoenn with his mother after his father had been a gym leader for several years, and he wanted to go on an adventure and be a gym leader just like his father. However, he realized the pressure of battles, and quickly lost confidence in himself to command his Pokémon. Later, in Slateport city, Brendan encountered the top coordinator Lisia, and decided to give contests a try. He fell in love with the competition, and managed to use his gruff and rough looking team make beautiful appeals and win in battles. While May left to intern at Devon Co., Brendan remained by Drew's side as they investigated all of the climate changes throughout the region. As he traveled through Hoenn with Drew and May, he began to catch the eye of the Master Rank Coordinator Wallace. They met at the grand festival in Lilycove city, where Wallace expressed his insterest in the young man. Unfortunately, Wallace was only out to use and abuse Brendan to gain sadistic gratification and self-pleasure, and his friend Steven Stone, the man whom Brendan admired as the Champion of Hoenn, joined in. Steven gave Brendan a newly hatched Beldum as a reward. Brendan was shell shocked after this traumatic experience, which Drew noticed while they investigated leads on Team Aqua while in Lilycove. He kept quiet about the terrible act that had happened to him, and instead was focused on rescuing Kyogre from Team Aqua. He hitched away on their submarine to the Seafloor Cavern where he saw the summoning of Kyogre, and its Primal Reversion. Brendan met up with Drew, May, and ,to his horror, Steven and Wallace, in Sootopolis City. Drew went to the Sky Pillar in order to attempt to get Rayquaza to help, while Brendan was left to stop Kyogre from drowning the entire world. Brendan stood between Kyogre and Groudon, and stepped closer and closer to Kyogre, wanting it to drown him and end his suffering. However, through his ancient sapphire he had found at Mt. Pyre, he managed to link with Kyogre and quell the titan from fighting. Benevolent emotions washed over the two of them as they read each other's mind. Kyogre washed Brendan's impurities away, and Brendan washed away Kyogre's rage. Later he sat with May and watched the meteor shower and Drew and Rayquaza flying through the night sky. He begrudgingly attended the Devon Co. gala, where he finally revealed to May and Drew that he had been raped. Drew promised that he would convict Wallace and Steven, and May resigned from Devon Co. After putting a stop to the climate changes alongside Drew and May, Brendan decided to stay in Dewford town, where he would be close to Kyogre, and also where he could surf the waves and enjoy water with a special someone who enjoyed fighting. Pokemon Team Final: * Swampert * Mighteyana * Aggron * Armaldo * Flygon * Latias (Linked with) * Kyogre (Linked with)